Smut University Assingments
by CarrotAndCoriander
Summary: Hi!
1. Spanking the monkey

As Edward took another mouthful from his bowl of soggy, insipid cornflakes, sitting isolated from his fellow peers in the grand dining hall of Trinity boarding school for boys he observed his surroundings, marveling at the grand structure of the building, the dizzying heights of the ceiling, the breathtaking interior, the expertly crafted Medieval architecture sweeping through the hall, when suddenly, his ear caught a sharp and familiar sound. His head quickly twisted to his right, where he saw a table full of known faces at the opposite end of the hall. There sat a group of loud and obnoxious boys in Edwards class. With Edward focus now tuned into their conversation which howled throughout the entire vicinity, he heard the group of boys roar with laughter as they exchanged crude stories and rumours of their peers and teachers. Full of arrogance and pretentiousness, Edward despised them not for what they were, he could tolerate their boisterous demeanor well enough, but for their public ridicule and lack of respect towards those who were undeserving of such abuse, that was harder for Edward to swallow, particularly with regards to one teacher - Miss. Swan, Edwards English teacher. And at that moment, he heard the boys slander that very same person.

"I heard she wears a tight, black thong. I reckon she's dirty enough!" Proposed one of the boys.

"No, no. I've seen it myself, she loves to wear a pair of skimpy purple boy shorts, trust me lads!" Insisted another.

Edward began to feel enraged with their flippant words. Yet he merely sighed at their blatant and total disrespect for . This morning his mood was chirpy, for today was Tuesday - Edwards favourite day - straight after breakfast was double English, with Miss. Swan .

The bell rung through the school, signalling the end of breakfast .Edward enjoyed strolling from class to class, he often grew deeply absorbed In his Ipod, that morning being no exception. Music was an escape, it helped Edward set himself apart from the world, he wasn't a people person, nor did he cope well with social interaction. When he'd have a rough day, music was his healer, his outlet. It was something which he could rely on and trust, something which would always be there for him.

Edward had been so engrossed in the music that he was late for class, consequently the last to enter the classroom. He was greeted at the door by Miss. Swans contagious smile which Edward reciprocated with zero conscious effort.

Miss. Swan was a beautiful, intelligent woman in her late 20's. The moment Edward first laid eyes on her, he was smitten. He was struck with her natural beauty, one which he knew he would never forget. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes, with majestic long brown hair, sweeping down to her shoulder blades and a radiant smile, every time he'd see it, it would hit Edward so deeply that his spine shot up, his heart beat faster and breathed a low sigh - he instantly felt a great passion and warmth towards her, being a teenage boy It was typical for him to want to hump anything with a pair of tits and a pussy, but she was different, It wasn't just a sexual attraction, Edward saw through her skin, he could see her inner beauty, he would jump at the idea of giving Miss. Swan his heart, even at the most subtle of hints.

"Good morning Edward, how are you this momring?" Miss. Swan asked.

"I'm fli.. fi.. fine" Edward mumbled nervously. The boys who had shown such disregard towards Miss. Swan at the breakfast table, sat at the back of the class, all hearing Edwards apprehensive response.

One shouted out "Oi! Edward! Stop looking at Miss's tits!"

Edwards face shone with the brightest of reds, he looked down to the classroom floor as he hurried to his seat as quickly as he could. He sat in the front row purely for the close proximity to , this choice also allowed him to be as far away from those boys as he possible could be. English was Edwards favourite lesson, even before he knew Miss. Swan, he had a passion for writing, It was a valve to allow him to express himself, his deepest and most emotional, ardent feelings. He believed that he was Miss. Swans favourite student, too. The way she treated Edward, she subconsciously favoured him over the rest of the class, she was a very fair and kind lady, but Edward could spot signs of favouritism, with every sign he recognised, he filled with delight and reassuring comfort.

Earlier that morning, while Edward was lying in bed with his morning wood, he thought of Miss. Swan, he constructed a fantasy with her, in his bed. It was very sensual, they tasted one another with their lips and tongues, he licked every inch of her alluring breasts , he could feel her caressing his skin, hearing her moan and gasp as she felt Edwards lips, fingers and tongue touch her, he could smell her too, her hot wet pussy, dripping just for him.

The thought had lingered with Edward throughout the morning, and being a chronic daydreamer, It wasn't long before he remembered his early morning fantasy. He silently sighed to himself, he could feel his cock grow harder and thicker under the table, he squeezed his legs together gently against his balls, to give himself secret, perverse pleasure and arousal, one which only he'd ever know of, or at least he thought so.

Every Tuesday morning, the headmaster carries out the schools weekly uniform inspection. A model uniform included the top button of the shirt to be done up, the tie to be at the correct length, and the shirt tucked in. In order to inspect the uniform quickly and efficiently, It was protocol for every student to stand up promptly, as the headmaster enters the classroom.

Just as Edward was in the middle of thinking about Miss. Swans soft, tender breasts, squeezing them, sucking her nipples, Edward heard a knock at the classroom door, his heart quickly froze, with the look of dread covering his face, his sudden realization of who was at the door lead to him choking on his trepidation.

"Good morning gentlemen." Bellowed the headmaster

The pupils stood up in sync, like It was rehearsed to perfection, the class boasted their pristine uniform, all apart from Edward. With his dick fully erect, he began to shake, trembling at the fear of mockery he would receive If his 'Headmaster hard-on' was discovered.

"You, boy, stand up now!" The headmaster ordered at Edward.

"I..I can't sir, I can't stand up" Edward replied with a shaky voice.

"If you don't stand up right this instance, I'll make you!" Threatened the headmaster.

With the greatest of reluctance, Edward slowly but surely stood up in front of the headmaster and Miss. Swan, his uniform in perfect condition, but with his trousers containing a phallic crease.

Both Miss. Swan and the headmaster gasped, at the sight of Edwards trouser snake.

The classroom filled with a puzzled silence, With Edward being the only student in the front row, and his body facing forwards, none of the other students could see his 'growth spurt', leading to bemusement echoing throughout the classroom. Everybody looked towards the headmaster and Miss. Swan, searching for an explanation for this outlandish situation. Miss. Swan was still fixated on Edwards groin area, a boy at the back of the classroom spotted her unusual direction of eye line, he walked to the front of the class to perceive what Miss. Swan had seen. There the boy saw Edward stand with his turgid penis.

The boy burst with laughter, shouting "Edwards got a boner!"

The entire class reacted identically to the boy, laughing hysterically at Edwards classroom faux pas.

The headmaster permeated with embarrassment, discreetly leaving the classroom while the boys continued their uncontrollable laughter..

Edward sat back down with his head on the desk, wishing he was invisible, hidden from the rest of the world.

The classroom still in tumultuous laughter, was met with the bell signalling the end of English class.

Edward hadn't reacted to the school bell, staying frozen in his headdesk position. After all the students had left, he slowly picked up his head off the desk, gave a deep sigh, stood up, and made his way to the door, he was stopped by Miss. Swans sweet, gentle voice, with a tone of sympathy.

"Wait, Edward. I can't even begin to fathom how you must feel right now. But you're one of my best students, you have a lot of talent, a great gift for writing, you could go and be a successful author someday. I'd hate If this incident were to affect you and discourage you from fulfilling your potential." Implored Miss. Swan.

Edward responded with a faint nod, despite his feeling of complete humiliation, her voice touched him and her words resonated through himself. Despite his almost certain exclusion from his peers, he felt somewhat upbeat, he didn't have friends, but he had Miss. Swan. Edward gave Miss. Swan an inspired smile. He walked out of the classroom, slotted his ear buds into his ears with the feeling of rejuvenation Miss. Swan had given him. He felt stronger and was ready to face a day filled with an onslaught of mockery. .

After Edward had left, Miss. Swan shut the door, sat at her desk and let out a big sigh. The only thought in her mind was the image of Edwards erection. She was shocked by the size of it, huge, she thought. She had always liked Edward as a student, but maybe there was something more to her attraction, perhaps It was allurement. She curiously and cautiously hovered her hand around above her skirt, plucking up the courage to touch herself, she closed her eyes, pictured Edward and touched herself under her skirt, rubbing the front of her boyshort panties, with Edward and his cock in mind. Her pussy was getting hot and wet, she could feel the arousal building up, and just before it overwhelmed her, she stopped. She gasped at the shocking sensation and revelation which she had received from picturing her students hot rod, she sighed from her sexual discovery, her hand shaking. She hadn't be pleasured In so long, she was deprived, and now all that was on her mind was her students cock.

* * *

As the final bell of the day had rung, relief rushed through Edwards body, It had been a hard day, in more ways than one. The students were relentless with their name-calling, boarding on verbal abuse. Edward was more than happy to head back to his dorm to an evening with his beloved ipod, books and fantasies entailing Miss. Swan.

As the final bell of the day had rung, relief rushed through Miss. Swans body. She had Edwards cock on her mind all day, she even had to hurry to her apartment during lunch break to change her panties and spray herself with the most potent perfume she owned, to disguise the smell of hot, wet sex. Now with classes over, she could focus on Edward, how she felt about him and what she wanted. She had shown herself that she did want him In a sexual way, but she could never have sex with one of her students, she's too morally correct, she loved her job too much, teaching was her passion, she would never be able to risk it. She had worked terribly hard to get where she was today. She was teaching at one of the most prestigious school in England, she was smart enough to know that It wasn't worth the risk, If caught, she'd certainly lose her job, and ruin her career. But there was one thing In which she deeply craved, she wanted to see that hard rod of Edwards, and this time outisde of those withholding trousers. She wanted to see It whipped out, fully erect and to watch Edward stroking it, thinking about her, masturbating over the woman whom he so deeply desired. She knew that Edward wanted her that way, she had seen his wood before in previous lessons. The way he smiled at her during class, the dreamy look he gave her, It all pieced together now, Edward wanted to fuck her hard and good.

She had to see him tonight, she couldn't wait any longer. Miss. Swan took advantage of her teacher privileges, she was allowed access to information of which bedroom Edward slept in, including a spare key to his room, which she took from student services. She planned to go to his room tonight after lights out, to make sure she wasn't found out, and that only Edward would know of her yearning for his cock.

* * *

As the order for 'lights out' echoed through the dorm at 10:30pm sharp, Miss. Swan began to shake with nerves, she knew that she'd soon be with her shy, extraordinary student. She had put on a more revealing outfit. She wore a pair of cute, cheeky black flat shoes, a jet black mini pencil skirt showing plenty of skin, a cream blouse, and matching underwear, purple lace boy shorts with a purple lace push up bra, her breasts seemed close to bursting out of the accentuating cleavage. Goosebumps raced across her skin. With her timings and route already planned out, to guarantee no detection of her whereabouts to anyone else, she stealthily made her way through the schools grounds,

"Through the dorm, passed the bathroom, down the corridor." She reminded herself.

Having entered the dorm and made her way closer to the bathroom, she heard a familiar humming noise. Her heart was beating with the force of a thousand bass drums. She took a moment to collect herself before quickly moving passed the bathroom door, tiptoeing her way through the dimly lit corridor to Edwards door.

Through the crack of his door, she could see his light was still on. After checking the door number one final time, she took a huge gulp, wiped away the sweat gathering on her forehead and with the key in hand, she slowly slid it inside of Edwards lock as silently as she could. The layout of the room consisted of the bed directly facing Edwards door, with a large window behind it. She was aware of the position of the bed, completely expecting Edward to be in full view of herself as she entered, but to her confused surprise, as she stepped inside, he was nowhere to be found.

"The bathroom!" Miss. Swan exclaimed "That must have been Edward."

She noticed his ipod missing, she knew all to well about how lost he could get in his music, with countless belated arrivals for English class, she would commonly greet him with the one ear-bud in his ear.

She knew she had some time until he was back. Her hormonal instincts drew her towards the bed, her fingers ran through his duvet and sheets, she shivered at the thrill of touching Edwards bed. She laid on his mattress, smelling the sheets, inhaling his scent, with her adrenaline pumping through her body, she scanned the room and saw a used tissue on his chest of drawers, she picked it up, she wondered if it was fresh. "Has he already relieved himself tonight" She worriedly thought to herself "Am I too late?"

But it was dry. She wanted to smell his cum, she sniffed it deeply, As she exhaled, her spine shivered at the gratification she was getting from his jizz. Her pussy was dripping, her thighs wet and sticky from her cum, she couldn't help herself, she needed to relieve herself.

Laying flat on her back. she kicked off her shoes, pulled off her skirt as well as her already soaked boy shorts and threw them on the floor. She moaned at the anticipation of touching herself over Edward. She thought back to earlier, when she rubbed her pussy under her desk, she loved it so much, she couldn't hold on a second longer.. She slowly sucked on her middle finger and slid it into her slick pussy, sliding in with ease, like it was being sucked in. She moaned Edwards name under her breath, her juices pouring down from her pussy. She pulled off her cream blouse, adding it to the pile of her clothes, her purple laced bra followed suit.

Lying completely naked on her students bed, fingering her wet, tight pussy, she began to touch her breasts, every time she squeezed them tenderly, she would let out a deep moan. The teacher who greatly desired her student, needed plugging up, her fingers felt good, but only Edwards hard, thick cock could plug up her pussy good enough, the thought trembling through her as she rubbed her hard clit.

"Oh, Edward!" she moaned

"I need to see your fucking cock, I must!"

Her pussy was pulsating with lust and wet with desire. She could sense that she was on the brink of her climax, she squeezed her breasts again, this time tighter, pinching the nipples. Fingering her pussy faster, she couldn't keep from wiggling, her back shooting up, she could barely keep control, until...

"Aah! Edward! Fuck!" She screamed

She squirted all over Edwards bed, it was drenched in her cum, she felt so dirty, so filthy, she loved it, and she knew Edward would too.

As she was gasping, she could hear someone walking down the corridor.

"Was I too loud?" She asked herself

Moments after her orgasm, she could hear the same humming she heard earlier, travelling down the corridor.

"Shit! He's coming!" She gasped

She panickly shot up off the bed, her legs covered in her pussy juices. She had wanted Edward to see her in the flesh, but she had second thoughts, reality had hit her hard, the longer she stayed in his room, the greater risk of being found out. She looked for an escape, choosing the large window behind the bed, she opened it, hurriedly putting on her, bra, blouse, skirt and shoes, she climbed out of the window.

Seconds later, Edward stood in the corridor, looking at his door. Puzzled, he saw a key already in his lock although possessing his door key himself. Putting the confusion to the back of his mind, he twisted the doorknob, stepping into his room, silence swept through Edward. His Ipod fell on the floor at the sight of his bed covered In some unknown liquid, he noticed a pair of soaked boy shorts on the floor. Edward froze for a moment, he observed the boy shorts deeply, the colour most intently.

"Purple..." He told himself, remembering the conversation the boys had in the dining hall earlier, during breakfast.

"Purple boyshorts. ? No, It can't be" He said in a stunned voice.

Miss. Swan was crouched below the window on the otherside of the wall, still open, she could hear everything he was saying. She wanted to say something, but couldn't..

Edward picked up the boy shorts.

"It is her!" He cheered.

He sniffed the panties, smelling Miss. Swans hot, naugty mess she made. He licked the underwear, tasting her.

He then licked the sheets, tasting her cum, he loved how she tasted, so sweet, just like he imagined. He climbed on his bed and laid on his back. Miss. Swan pictured his movement, guessing that he was lying down, she stood up and peaked through the window.

There Edward was, with his marvelous hard cock, stroking it so tenderly. Miss. Swan couldn't believe how big he was. She had to cover her mouth to hold in any gasps.

"Yes, Miss. Swan, yes!" Edward sighed.

"I want your pussy so badly, I want to fuck your cunt." He growled

Miss. Swan was touching herself at the sight and the sound of Edward, she loved hearing him moan and sigh over her, it was so wrong, but It felt so good.

Edward was shaking the bed, making it creek, his hand holding onto his headrest as the other was tightly gripped onto his cock, now pulling it faster and harder, the precum running down his bellend, onto his fingers. He rubbed his balls as he jacked his cock hard, feeling how firm they felt in his fingers, he loved how turned on Miss. Swan made him.

Miss. Swan could sense that he was close to orgasm, she wanted to hear him, she wanted to hear her name. Edward grabbed Miss. Swans panties, he sniffed them one last time.

"Aw..Aw.. Aah. Aah! Oh! Miss. Swan! Fuck! Miss. Swan!" He groaned

watched him cum, his orgasm shot up high and covered his body in jizz. She wasn't sure what she loved more, watching his hot hard cock explode, or hearing her name being screamed as he released himself.

She heard him gasping heavily, the oragsm was so strong that he had to try hard to catch his breath.

She herself was breathing heavily through the excitment and sexual pleasure she got from watching him secretly, she needed to catch her breath.

She heard Edward get up and wipe himself down. He then turned off his light and laid back in his bed.

"Goodnight, darling." She gently whispered.

Miss. Swan then made her way back to her apartment, followed by a sleepless night, with one thing on her mind. Edward Cullen.

* * *

The next morning, eating a bowl of flavourless, dull cornflakes, despite his morning grogginess due to his lack of sleep, thinking of his covertly amorous teacher, he felt the happiest he had been for a long while, his happiness sourced solely from Miss. Swan. Every time he thought of the woman he lusted for, he could smell her the classroom, the textbook, her perfume, her pussy, it would always be special to him. The shy, reserved, introverted, talented boy would now have something he could keep forever, she was his shield, he'd always feel strong for the rest of his socially awkward teenage years, he had a power, she gave him power.

But this new found power was unprecedented. Could he be content with what he has, or would the monster of greed erupt through him, was the boy, finally evolving into a man?


	2. Realism

Saturday evening - 11:30pm

EPOV

We both laid together, covered in sweat, gasping, giving our lungs the ultimate workout. Her eyes fixated on me, tracing up and down my body. She grabbed my hand, squeezing gently. I looked into her eyes, I smiled at her and kissed her sweet lips.

"You sound just like a sexy Darth Vader, you know. It's oddly arousing." I joked.

She chuckled. Her cheeks turning red. She playfully punched my shoulder.

"Shut up!" she giggled "I'm sweaty, out of breath and exhausted. I am not sexy." She insisted

My heart was racing. One year on and I still loved her, in fact our love had blossomed and flourished, she was perfect.

"Well I'm not surprised you're exhausted, we lasted like 20 minutes, that's 20 times longer than our first." I winked

She scooted up closer to me, resting her head on my chest, she could hear the wild beating of my heart.

"Fuck me Edward, I really worked you hard didn't I?" She rhetorically asked. "Well I suppose you deserved a good fuck, this evening was wonderful, well for the most part anyway, but forget her, today was our day.

I mmm'ed. I seriously lacked the breath and energy to speak. We were both tired, so sleep was a good option. I turned off the bedroom light, kissed her one last time tonight, and fell asleep with my woman in my arms.

* * *

Saturday morning - 11:00am

"Good morning, Bellissimos, this is Roberto speaking, how can I help?"

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen, just checking that all of the arrangements for tonight are sorted."

"Of course Mr. Cullen. Everything is set for your evening tonight; I promise you, It will be perfect."

"The booth, the musician, th-"

"Mr. Cullen! Listen, everything is set and sorted, the night will be magical or a free meal on Bellissimos, eh?"

"Thank you so much, Roberto. See you at 8."

The first box of my agenda for today was ticked. I began to feel a surge of blood rush through me, maybe I'd actually pull this off, hell, I _am_ going to pull this of!

Bellas flight would arrive at Gatwick at 1pm. She had been spending the past week in Scotland for her sisters wedding.

I couldn't go because, oh what was my excuse? Oh yes I remember. I'm a 'money-obsessed, narcissistic, workaholic pig'. Her mother's words.

The reason why I didn't go was because I was taking the time to meticulously plan our surprise one year anniversary together with Bella.

Everything seemed to be coming together nicely. I knew that one way or another, this would be a night we would remember for a long time.

* * *

Saturday afternoon - 1:00pm

As I stood in the airport, waiting for Bella, It felt like a rabble of butterflies had flown into my mouth, down my neck as I gulped hard and into my stomach as it fluttered.

We'd only been apart for a week and yet I hadn't felt this nervous since the moment I plucked up the courage to ask her out on our first date. Perhaps the nerves came from the surprise I had for her tonight, wherever they were coming from, I felt like I needed a bucket.

Then I saw her, walking through the terminal.

It was a warm summer's day with the sun shinning brightly, she was wearing a glorious, deep, red summer dress, a cute sun ridge straw hat and a pair of silver flat sandals. Her eyes were a stunning mahogany, her long hair a long luxurious sepia. I couldn't help but gasp to myself, her beauty was breathtaking. What's wrong with me? It's only been a week but I'm sounding like a horny sailor who's just stepped foot on land.

Her head was twisting, eyes searching for me. "Bella!" I yelled. Her body swung around as she heard my call. Her smile flared, the smile which I adored so greatly.

As we reunited, we hugged and kissed each other, wrapping our arms around each other, I reminded myself of her body, her shape and form. I let out a moan of satisfaction to myself.

"Miss me?" she smiled. "No, I loved being able to walk around our flat completely naked, eating Ben and Jerry's in my underpants and jacking over true blood!" I joked. She chuckled and slapped my chest.

Then something caught my ear, it was a voice I knew. It ripped through me like a horny Freddy Krueger ripping through his girlfriend's panties.

Shit, It's her. It's Renee

"Edward! Don't just stand there, be a gent and help me with these bags!" Renee ordered. Well at least she got my name right.

I sighed to myself and picked up her bags, full of dirty clothes and underwear. I gagged at the thought. I mean when I was a teenage I was totally into the MILF fetish, but this was suffocating, I feared to breath at the risk of inhaling her odor.

"Excuse me, I'm going to find the loo. I daren't use the facilities on the plane. I may be a woman of maturity, but I know what people do in those toilets, I was young myself once." Is she trying to make me vomit, like seriously?

But it gave me a moment to interrogate Bella. "What is she doing here? You said she was staying another week in Scotland."

"She got a little drunk at the wedding reception and got in a fight with the grooms family. She said with all of these men wearing kilts, It feels like a Mrs. Doubtfire convention."

I facepalmed, is this woman trying to be hated and alone for the rest of her life?

"But why Is she here? Where Is she going to stay?"

"Well..." She said. "No! Bella, no. Have you forgotten what today is?"

"Shit!" She screamed.

Her mum returned from the toilets. "That was close, nearly didn't make it! My bladders been a little weak the past few days."

I gagged with her dirty laundry bag hanging on my shoulder. What the fuck is my life?

A great start to our one year anniversary. I was lumbering that cockblocking Renees befouled luggage. Am I having a nightmare? Please, oh please! Somebody wake me up.

* * *

Saturday evening - 7:00pm

Bella, Renee and I had spent the afternoon in our flat. A day with Renee wasn't complete without her 'you're not good enough for my daughter, get your life sorted out' lecture. It was always bizarre to me. she was a middle-aged divorced, despised, lonely woman. It was like Charlie Sheen being a professional drug counselor.

Despite my copious dislike for her, I did feel sympathetic. She was alone with very few friends, all she had was her 2 daughters. Perhaps that's why she was so critical of me, to protect Bella.

8 o'clock was quickly approaching and I had already booked the booth and the musician. It wouldn't be the most romantic evening of my life, but It'd be a darn sight better than an evening in the flat listening to Renees critiques.

"I've booked us all a table for Bellissimos in one of their booths." I informed them.

Bellas face lit up, she looked so excited. Renees excitement was somewhat more repressed, but I know she loves Italian food - like mother like daughter.

The two women rushed into the bathroom to get ready. I drooped onto the sofa, dreading what tonight could possibly bring.

* * *

Saturday evening - 8:00pm

"Ah hello Mr. Cullen! Wonderful to see you. The booth is ready for you and Miss. Swan." Roberto winked.

"There's been a slight change of plan. Would it be possible to accommodate an extra person in the booth?" I asked

"Oh, Mr. Cullen! I like your style. One woman not enough, eh?" He winked again whilst elbowing me.

"Oh god no. Bellas mum is joining us." I choked.

"Of course It is fine. Anything for Mr. Cullen." Roberto assured me.

We sat down inside the booth, Renee scanning the drinks menu for the strongest wine on the list. Bella and I rolled our eyes, fearing the obscenities which were to feature later on.

Despite being in the company of Bellas mum, it was still our night. I held her hands on the table, squeezing them as I looked into her beautiful eyes. "Happy one year anniversary, love." I said as we kissed. "Pass the bucket, please!" Renee added.

* * *

Saturday evening - 10:00pm

The meal had been exquisite, the food was divine and the wine luscious. Despite Renees drunken amorous propositions to Roberto for the entire night, It had been nice. I had taken Bella to Bellissimos for our first date. I remember it vividly, we were both very nervous but we connected immediately. However this night was a little different.

The musician was due to play any minute now. I could feel my nerves growing, hoping Bella was going to love the surprise. Tonight wasn't how I had planned, but so far we had avoided disastrous.

A man with his guitar stood at the open entrance to the booth. Dressed in black tie, with long dark brown hair and short stubble.

"H-hey sexy, how'd you like to get lucky with this hot mummy?" Renee offered. I spoke too soon, this is now a disaster.

Bella and I sat there, our faces full of shock. I was speechless, she can't just hit on the musician like an impetuous groupie!

The musician gave a look of bashfulness. His face as red as a plum tomato. Despite his look of fright towards Renee, he began to play.

Bellas lip quivered, her eyes began to glisten, tears running down her cheeks. Completely struck by my romantic gesture. I wiped them away "I love you, Bella." I told her.

Bella was utterly taken and Renee looked like she was going to fall asleep any minute now. Maybe we'll actually get some time alone after all. Maybe I actually pulled this off.

Saturday evening - 11:00pm

Bella and I entered the bedroom together. Renee was fast asleep, passed out on the couch.

"Get on the bed now, sexy." She said. I followed her orders, both hard and eagerly anticipating what she was going to do.

"Tonight has been wonderful. The dinner, the song, the everything. I'm wet for you, Edward. So here's a treat."

She stood at the end on the bed. Tonight she was wearing a sexy black dress. She looked so hot in it, so fuckable if I'm honest. She turned her back to me and as she bent over, she slowly pulled her dress up her thighs. Revealing her tight, laced panties. She held the dress up with one hand, spanking her butt with the other.

"You like that, Edward?" she whispered. My head nodded in abundance. My cock was growing in my trousers, I was growing harder by the second. I slowly moved my hand down my pants, but she stopped me.

"Ah, Ah! No touching." Bella said. "That cock is only for my hands tonight."

She slowly unzipped her dress, she let it drop on the ground. There she stood, with her matching lacey bra and panties. She unclipped her bra, her arm covered her breasts, covering them from me. She turned her back to me and bent over again. This time pulling down her panties. I could see all of her ass, damn it looked hot. I mean I'm an ass-man, but fuck!

She shook her cheeks for me, she knew I loved it when she did. My cock was pulsating, beating in the polyester prison. My balls were firm and tingling, I needed her to touch me.

She crawled onto the bed, making her way up to my legs. She stroked her hands up my thighs, all the way to my hard cock. "Oh shit, honey. Your cock is so hard. I wanna take a look."

She unbuckled my belt and undid my trouser button. Sliding my trousers down my legs, throwing them onto the floor. She pulled down my briefs and it whipped out, like a jack-in-a-box. It slapped against my stomach as it pointed up my body.

Her hand wrapped around my hard, thick cock. She slowly stroked my hardness. It felt so good. "Oh Bella, yes Bella." I groaned.

My cock was covered in precum, the bellend glistening in the light. She opened her mouth, starting to lick my bellend, getting every drop of my stickiness. My hips wriggled, my head was so sensitive to her tongue. She was so good.

I unbuttoned my shirt, throwing it on the pile of clothes. She wrapped her mouth around my dick. Sucking it hard, her mouth moved up and down, from the tip to the base. If she kept this up, we weren't going to get to fuck.

"I need you Bella. I want to fuck your tight pussy." I said.

"Mmm, you're a naughty boy, Edward. You want to fuck me hard and fast? Make me cum all over your cock?." She asked.

"Yes Bella, I want to make you cum so hard." I said.

She smirked. crawling up my body, covering my skin with her kisses. Her breasts brushing up my body, her hard nipples tickling me. She straddled me, her hand grabbed hold of my hot, beating cock. She gently teased the tip of my cock against her hard clit. We both moaned at the immense stimulation. She slowly sat down on my penis. Right the way down to the base, her ass touching my balls.

I wrapped my hands around her body, I pulled her down to me, her breasts touching my chest. I slid my hands down her back to her butt. I gave her a firm spank and a run of my index finger down her crack, gently rubbing the asshole.

She started riding me, moving up and down on my rod. Her breasts jiggling, I was mesmerized by the rhythm of her bouncing breasts. Her moans resonated through me, she was so wet, so hot, it was incredible.

"Fuck, I'm so wet Edward, I'm close, I'm gonna cum." She groaned.

I pulled her head down to me. I kissed her lips hard. I thrust to my maximum, as hard and fast as I could go. Pounding her pussy. I wanted to blow her mind.

"Shit! Edward! I'm cumming!" She screamed.

I felt her muscle tense up as she released herself all over my hard cock. The sensation was amazing. I couldn't hold on much longer myself, she was so hot and wet, I needed to shoot my cum inside of her.

"I'm gonna cum, Bella, I'm gon.. Shit! Bella!" I gasped. Spurting my load in her wet pussy. The sensation was so strong, I needed to catch my breath.

We gradually slowed our thrusting down, then to a stop.

she laid on top of me. We fucked each other hard, our bodies covered in sweat. We took a minute before she moved from my body, the orgasm took a great deal out of us.

"Happy anniversary honey." I whispered.


End file.
